Nether Zone
Nether Zone is the fourth episode of Series 7 of Peep Show. Summary Jeremy wakes up on Zahra's couch after a night at her apartment. It is implied that something illicit happened between them, but it's not clear. It is the day of Mark's son's Christening, and Mark has sold his cell phone to save money, so he calls Jeremy from a pay phone to say he will be over to pick him up so they can both go to the Christening. Jeremy is the godfather. When Mark comes to the apartment, they somehow end up locked into the building lobby, referred to by them as the "nether zone". Jeremy's phone is low on battery, and Mark has no phone. Zahra has already left the apartment so they can't have her let them out. They panic, trying to think of ways to get out of the building in time to go to the Christening. Jeremy is more relaxed than Mark, suggesting that they play fun "get to know each other" games to pass the time, and also proposing that they use the bathroom in a corner of the room. He even suggests that the air supply could run out in the nether zone. Mark tries to call a locksmith from Jeremy's phone, claiming to be locked inside his own apartment, but he doesn't know the exact address of Zahra's place, so the locksmith hangs up on him. Jeremy then uses the cell phone to call a pizza delivery man. When waiting for the pizza, Jeremy pees through the letter slot. The pizza arrives, and Jeremy uses a magazine to protect the pizza from the letter slot brush, which is covered in his pee. Mark is angry with Jeremy for being so nonchalant about his son's Christening. Mark goes upstairs to see if he can jump out the window, and eventually they find a way to sneak into Zahra's apartment. However, shortly after they enter, they find Ben walking in, talking on the phone. They hide in the shower and must remain there while Ben takes a poop in the toilet. Later, Zahra returns home while they are still in the bathroom. When they see her about to use the toilet, they pop out of the shower and ask her for some help. Zahra tells them they need to leave immediately. She reveals that she and Jeremy slept together, but that it wasn't very good and that she regrets it. She wants them to pretend it "never happened". Jeremy is on the brink of tears, wondering why Zahra is "dumping" him. When Ben catches them in the apartment, he asks them why they are there. They say that they are gay, and that they use Zahra's apartment for sex. When Ben notices that Jeremy is wearing his pants, he asks why, and Jeremy tells him that sometimes he pretends to be Ben while having sex with Mark. Ben doesn't believe them, but luckily they are let out of the apartment. They wind up missing Mark's son's Christening, much to the dismay of Sophie and her father Ian. Jeff apparently stood in for the godfather, and Sophie tells Mark that she chose to name the baby Ian James, a name Mark specifically didn't want. Category:Episodes Category:Series 7